she doesn't know what she's missin'
by lunvilles
Summary: Sometimes, Elsa wondered if Anna was an idiot. — Elsa/Anna.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen_

_a/n: i was inspired by Gabrielle Aplin's cover of the song "Teenage Dirtbag" (originally by Wheatus). the title is from that very song. this is Elsanna, but not incest. I really love this pairing. The cover art is by A-KA on Tumblr. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)_

**_:~:_**

Sometimes, Elsa wondered if Anna was an idiot.

Not academically, Anna was a straight A student, but the fact that she could date that dick Hans with a smile on her face, like she actually _liked_ him, was beyond her.

Then again, Hans was somehow the most popular guy in her school, which made Elsa question the intelligence of the general school-wide population. And, seeing as Anna was the most popular _girl_ in school, it seemed like a match made in heaven.

Besides, it wasn't like Anna knew she existed. Even if she did, Anna would never date someone like her.

Elsa was unsociable and cold and because of this, she was unpopular. Anna and her were polar opposites.

They would never work out.

Elsa turned up the volume on her iPod and made her way to gym.

**_:~:_**

Gym class was, simultaneously, Elsa's favourite and least favourite part of the day.

On the one hand, she hated sports in general. She could run pretty fast, when she wanted to, and their coach was always trying to get her to try out for track, but Elsa refused.

On the other hand, Anna looked really, really good in her gym clothes. Her long, lean legs were lightly tanned and after a run, Anna would take out her hair tie would and her beautiful, soft, red hair would fall down her back.

(One time, Elsa almost asked Anna what hair products she used because damn, her hair was gorgeous, until she remembered Anna was always surrounded by some group of bitchy girls, or idiot boys who she didn't really want to have to deal with.)

And, sometimes, if Elsa was really, really, lucky, Anna would smile at her. Well, not at her, but in her general direction.

But that was good enough for Elsa.

**_:~:_**

One day, Elsa heard Anna singing one of her favourite songs in the choir room and sung along under her breath. She was amazed because she didn't think anyone else even knew let alone _liked_ the band, The North Mountain. Elsa listened to them religiously. Unsuprisingly, Anna's voice was lovely.

Elsa wonders if there are other things Anna likes that no-one else knows about. There probably are, but it wasn't like Anna would tell her.

**_:~:_**

The next day, Elsa is humming one of her favourite North Mountain songs and she feels a tap on her shoulder.

She turns around to see no-one, but when she turns back, she finds a note on her desk.

Oh my god! I love that song! North Mountain is awesome! :) - Anna.

Elsa doesn't write back, but pockets the note and smiles.

**_:~:_**

The news of Hans and Anna's break-up travelled quickly, by morning it was all anyone could talk about.

Strangely, Anna didn't look to sad about it and, there were some rumours that _she_ broke up with _him_.

Elsa doesn't trust rumours. But Anna smiled at lunch, and for a moment, it felt like Anna was truly smiling at her.

**_:~:_**

Elsa pretended she didn't care, scowling in the corner, as everyone around her danced happily.

It was Prom Night and, of course, Elsa didn't have a date.

She thought she looked pretty good, in an ice blue, long sleeved dress with a sexy slit on one side.

Suddenly, she saw Anna making her way towards her.

"Hey, Elsa, right?" Anna said with a smile. Elsa nodded, stunned into silence. "Listen, I've got two tickets to The North Mountain concert. Come with me Friday, don't say maybe."

"Yes, yes, of course. But, how do you know who I am?" Elsa is surprised she managed to make her mouth work.

"I pay more attention than you think." Anna told her, "By the way, you look really hot tonight."

The music changed, the song was slow.

"Do you wanna dance?"Anna asked nervously.

"Yes." Elsa says, and Anna pulls her to the floor.

They dance the night away, and Anna didn't hesitate to kiss her.

And, when Anna did, Elsa felt, for the first time in forever, really, truly happy.


End file.
